


It's Just That Easy

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Trouble, M/M, id wash mattsuns mouth out with soap, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, rated T for swearing and foul language, seijou third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa is, frankly, sick of seeing Oikawa thirst over his best friend.  Oikawa is sick of Matsukawa nagging him about it.  So they make a wager; if Matsukawa asks out Hanamaki, Oikawa will ask out Iwaizumi.  Simple, effective, and Oikawa firmly believes it'll be weeks before Matsukawa works up the nerve to ask out his own longstanding crush, if he ever works up the nerve at all.  Too bad he forgot the first rule of the volleyball court: never underestimate your opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me like a vision and it had to be written
> 
> for Nell! congrats on finishing exams!

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi from across the court.  Sweat was dripping down Iwaizumi’s face, his neck, his back, down his legs and pooling at his socks.  Oikawa was watching each drop intently.  Watched how they rolled over defined muscles and tanned skin.  Watched Iwaizumi’s throat bob as he drank big gulps from his water bottle, pulling it away from his lips so he could chat with Kindaichi as they rested.  Oikawa gulped down water himself, suddenly finding his thirst quadrupling all because of Iwaizumi Hajime.

He knew he was probably staring too hard; that if Iwaizumi looked up right at this moment and caught his eye, he’d be able to read it all over Oikawa’s face.  See it in the way Oikawa’s face was flushed from heat, the way his brown eyes were glazing over every ripple of muscle in Iwaizumi’s arms, the way Oikawa licked his lips when Iwaizumi brought up a sports towel to rub at his neck. 

God, he was such a pervert.

Oikawa heard a snicker behind him, pivoting around to glare at the offender.

“Shut up, Mattsun!” he quipped.  Matsukawa only snickered some more.

“I don’t know how Iwaizumi hasn’t noticed how thirsty you are for him yet.  Practically the whole team can see it.”

“Don’t even joke!”

Oikawa would rather die, actually he’d rather let Ushijima go to nationals before him, than have the entire team (including Iwaizumi) know about his massive-ass crush on his best friend who was probably straight as a ruler.  If he found out his own best friend wasn’t just as straight, would unconsciously think he was gross and weird and just as big of a pervert as Oikawa really was.

Oikawa cussed under his breath.

“Honestly though, Captain,” Matsukawa remarked, wiping down his own face.  “Just ask him out already.  Even if he says no, at least it’s out in the open and you’d know for sure.”

This was surprisingly sound advice coming from one half of the Prankster Duo.  But Oikawa could also think of several (thousand) reasons not to do just that. 

“What if he hates me afterwards?  Thinks I’m disgusting and doesn’t talk to me ever again?” Oikawa argued.  Matsukawa opened his mouth, but Oikawa cut in again.  “If you think about it Mattsun, I’m only holding back my unadulterated feelings for Iwa-chan for the sake of the team!  We couldn’t have the relationship between the stars of Aoba Johsai’s Volleyball Club tarnished so close to the Spring inter-high now, could we?”

Matsukawa wanted to give him some snarky reply, but was exhausted from practice and couldn’t be bothered.

“Fine.  But, in my opinion, you’re just wasting time.”

Oikawa glared at Matsukawa’s profile.

Because, again, he was right.  If there was even a slim chance Iwaizumi _would_ want to date him, they would only be able to date for a few months, before the two went separate ways for university.  Only a few months of going to the alien movie marathon at the drive in.  Only a few months of sharing milkshakes at the American-styled diner down the road from their school.  Only a few months of kissing Iwaizumi’s beautiful face until they were both out of breath and gasping for air.

The clock was ticking. 

“You’re thinking something sappy and uncivilized.  Stop it.”

Oikawa yelped at the comment, punching Matsukawa’s shoulder in retaliation, though it didn’t have any real bite to it.

“Okay, Mr. Dating Expert!  If it’s _so_ easy, why haven’t you asked out _your_ massive-ass, thirst-inducing crush yet?” Oikawa couldn’t help but feel smug, knowing he _had_ to have Mattsun stumped now. 

Matsukawa watched said massive-ass, thirst-inducing crush walk over to Iwaizumi and Kindaichi, getting in on the spiking advice Iwaizumi was no doubt sharing with his underclassmen. 

“Because I’m lazy as sin,” Matsukawa replied.  Oikawa glared.

“How is that an excuse!?”

“It takes too much effort.”

“Too much effort!?  To say ‘Hey, Makki-chan, I think you’re hot as balls and want to bang you all night.  Let’s go out.’”

“Yeah.  Though I’d never call him Makki-chan.  Or say something as degrading as ‘hot as balls’.  I am a gentleman.”

Oikawa wanted to hit him. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Really?” Matsukawa’s eyes went wide with feigned surprise, turning to face Oikawa properly now.  “Because, in my opinion, ‘I won’t ask out my crush of two years because I’m scared it’ll ruin the foundation of our relationship even though we’ve been best friends since we could _breathe_ and I know for sure he’d never give a rat’s ass if I was gay’, is the stupidest thing _I’ve_ ever heard.”  Matsukawa went to sip at his water bottle again.  “But that’s none of my business.”

“How dare you throw the Kermit the Frog meme at me!?” Oikawa screeched, more for a change of subject than anything. 

He hated it when Matsukawa was right.  Then Oikawa smirked.

“Are you sure you’re not just a coward?” he asked, seeing Matsukawa’s big eyebrows twitch at the word ‘coward’. 

Bingo.

“Nah.  Just lazy as fuck.”

“You’re in prep-classes, Mattsun.”

“Trust me, it’s not for lack of trying.”

“Matukawa Issei, are you sure you’re not thinking the exact same thing I am?  That if you ask out Makki and then, because somehow along the way you missed it, he turns out to be a homophobe and you have to either a) sacrifice five years of friendship or b) deny your feelings outright and pretend it was all a big joke?  That you aren’t a big chicken?”

Matsukawa was staring hard now.  At nothing in particular.  Just probably not wanting to match Oikawa’s gaze.

“Oikawa, I’m telling you, it’s literally just because asking Makki out means having to put in the effort to actually bring up the subject while we’re along together, because, believe it or not, it doesn’t just come up casually.  I was a sloth in another life.  My favourite character from _Zootopia_ is Flash.  I pour milk straight into the cereal box because fuck getting out a bowl _or_ being responsible for washing it afterwards.”  Now Matsukawa really did make eye contact with Oikawa.  “Seriously.”

Oikawa smirked, having hoped Matsukawa would say that.

“Then you won’t mind making a little wager with me.”

“No, I won’t go to the alien movie-marathon with you at the drive in.”

“Not that!” Oikawa took a deep breath before continuing.  “If you ask out Hanamaki, then I will ask out Iwaizumi.” 

Matsukawa lifted one caterpillar of an eyebrow. 

“Really?”

“Really, really,” Oikawa couldn’t hold back his grin.  “But!  That’s assuming you really are as lazy as you say you are, and all it’ll take for you to ask out Hanamaki is getting off your ass and actually doing it.  That’s assuming that you’re not just a big.  Fat.  Fraidy cat.”  Oikawa held out his hand.  “Deal?”

Oikawa could see Matsukawa considering it.  Considering having to swallow all his insecurities and pride and ask out his own object of affection.  Risking being rejected, or even worse, losing his own best friend.  Oikawa could see the worry and turmoil on his face, considering whether it was even worth it, even if it meant Oikawa would then, finally, have to ask out Iwaizumi.  But eventually, cautiously, Matsukawa reached out and shook his hand.

“Deal.”

Oikawa only smirked at him, putting down his towel and ready to call practice back when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matsukawa take a deep breath, and then scream across the court.

“OI!  DICKWAD!”

Oikawa froze, watching as Hanamaki, not even needing to clarify who the ‘dickwad’ in question was, pivoted around from where he stood and started to scream back.

“WHAT, BUTTPLUG?”

“GO OUT WITH ME FRIDAY NIGHT!”

“OKAY, SHIT STAIN!”

“THANKS, CUM SQUIRT!”

“YOU’RE WELCOME, ANAL CAVITY!”

Matsukawa’s expression changed to his famous shit eating grin Oikawa had wanted to slap off his face since that first day in first year when they had first met.  He had never been successful.

“Pick you up at seven, Honeybun!” he finished.

“Looking forward to it, Sweetie Pie!” Hanamaki replied.  His face was pink and his own smile reached all the way to his eyes, honestly so happy.  Oikawa wanted to throw up.

Matsukawa then turned to look at Oikawa, that same shit-eating grin plastered on his face, where it would stay all the way up to his now confirmed date on Friday night, and probably all the way into the weekend. 

“Still think I’m a coward?”

Oikawa was rendered speechless.

\---

Three days passed before Matsukawa brought up the bet again.  It was Friday afternoon, practice had finished early, and the club room was scarce bar the third years.  Hanamaki was pulling on a dress shirt and some nice, faded jeans, ready for his much anticipated date.  Oikawa was whining to Iwaizumi that he was hungry, ready to eat his weight in milk bread.  Iwaizumi told him not to make himself sick or he’d never forgive him.  And Matsukawa was silent, staring at Oikawa as he changed, not taking his eyes off him for a second.

Oikawa knew why.  He knew and he couldn’t bring himself to look Mattsun in the eye. 

“So now who’s the coward?” He whispered, quietly enough only for Oikawa to hear, but it was still loud enough to Oikawa that it seemed to ring throughout the entire clubroom.

Because, _again_ , Matsukawa was right. 

“I’m working on it!” He whispered back.  “I’m just waiting for the right opportunity!”

“Then do it now.  Hanamaki and I are about to leave for our _date_ , which I _asked him on_ , because of our _wager._ ”

Oikawa hissed at him.

“Don’t hiss at your friend, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi lectured from his spot on the changing room bench.  He was just finishing tying his shoelaces, standing up and then passing them both.  “It’s undignified.”

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tried.

“Hurry up then!” Iwaizumi spat back.

Matsukawa gave him another one of his shit-eating grins.  Oikawa went pale, watching Iwaizumi’s retreating back, that imaginary clock inside his head ticking faster and faster, the words sticking in his throat. 

Why couldn’t he do it?  Why couldn’t he just say ‘Iwaizumi, I like you as more than a friend.  Would you please go out with me?’  Matsukawa had said so himself; Oikawa was being ridiculous, suspecting Iwaizumi of ending their friendship just because of a crush.  Iwaizumi wouldn’t do that to him.  Sure, Iwaizumi was snarky and cranky and not elegant at all, but he was loyal and kind and had always put Oikawa’s health and well-being first.  So why couldn’t he say it?

Matsukawa had made it seem so easy.  All he had done was shout some insults and had a date with his own outstanding crush in less time than it took for Oikawa to do a jump serve.  Why did it have to be so complicated for Oikawa?  Why couldn’t he just do the same?  Just ask Iwaizumi out.  Just ask him out. 

Just.  Ask.  Him.  Out.

“HEY FISH BREATH!  GO ON A DATE WITH ME!”

Iwaizumi froze.  Hanamaki fell over where he had been attempting to tie his shoe in mid-air.  Matsukawa’s shit-eating grin had finally flown off his face.  Oikawa slapped a hand over his mouth, immediately regretting his entire existence.

It was silent in the club room.  No one dared make a move, no one dared to even breathe. 

Then, finally, Iwaizumi slowly turned around.  Oikawa now regretted his entire existence and nine months before it.  The look on Iwaizumi’s face was terrifying, unrivalled by any face Oikawa had ever seen him make before.  It was worse than the time Iwaizumi had head-butted him in the nose in middle school, or that time Oikawa had forgotten their science project at home the day it was due, or that time Oikawa had insulted Iwaizumi’s pet tarantula when they were kids.

“As if you can talk, Trashy-kawa!  You smell like a dump truck more than half the time!”  Iwaizumi bellowed back, absolutely livid.  He promptly stormed out of the club room.  “Fuck standing here all night and being insulted by your crusty-ass mouth!”

Matsukawa burst out laughing, bending in half and clutching his stomach.  Hanamaki had idled over at some point, now bracing himself over Matsukawa, trying to hold himself together and utterly failing.  His shoe was still untied for God’s sake.

“That’s not fair, Iwa-chan!  I work hard all day!” Oikawa debated, slamming his locker shut and running after Iwaizumi as he stormed out of the club room.

“It’s called deodorant, ass wipe!” Iwaizumi called over his shoulder.

“Iwa-chaaaan!” Mastukawa could hear him whining all the way down the stairs and up the street.

“Well, I’ll give him props,” Matsukawa was able to say in between his dying breaths of laughter.  “He did ask him out.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, matsukawa was actually nervous as hell


End file.
